What Happened at the Celebrations
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: The title says it all. PeterxSusanCOMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Only C.S Lewis. This idea was my own

**A/N: This is set at the celebrations after the crowning ceremony. This is my first fully finished fic ever, so please be nice.**

Warning: Incest

"Go on Ed, ask her to dance," Peter encouraged his younger brother. Edmund looked up at Peter, who was finding it hard to hide the grin on his face.

Edmund looked back at the pretty naiad and took a deep breath. The four Pevensie children had just been crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia and the celebrations had begun.

Everywhere the young Kings looked there was laughing, drinking, eating and dancing. They saw their youngest sister, Lucy talking with Mr. Tumnuse by the open window that over looked the ocean's bay.

"Go on Ed. Go and dance with her," Peter laughed at Edmund's hesitation

"But Peter I don't know how to dance and-"

"Who cares? You'll think of something," and without any word of warning Peter pushed Edmund so he was face to face with the naiad.

She smiled at him warmly, while the 11-year-old gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi, umm," Edmund felt his cheeks start to turn pink, "so, do you know that I just got crowned King?"

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"Oh God," Peter muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes, "Out of all the idiotic things he could have said…"

"You do know that Edmund gets himself into enough sticky situations without your help," said a voice behind him

Peter turned and saw Susan coming towards him. He noticed her attractiveness was even more radiant tonight. _She's your sister_, Peter told himself, _you shouldn't be noticing that she's attractive at all or radiant or beautiful or…no hang on, no more. Sister, she's your little sister, I'm not allowed to have feelings for my sister._

But he did.

Peter grinned at her and said, "Well, he just needs some encouragement. He'll be a professional in no time."

Susan raised her eyebrows

"Well," Peter hesitated, "Maybe after I teach him a few things."

The eldest siblings watched as their younger brother's hand was grabbed by the naiad and she led him to the dance floor.

Edmund turned to his older brother and sister with a look of pure panic on his face and mouthed, "Help me!"

But Peter and Susan just laughed at the situation Edmund had got himself into.

The eldest siblings were quiet for a while; they watched the atmosphere around them. Susan started to feel slightly anxious; she gave her brother a side glance and said, "You seem very quiet."

She looked over at him and thought she could see saw a slight blush creep into his golden cheeks, "I was just trying to think of the right way to ask you to dance"

"You might want to try, 'would you like to dance?'" Susan said

"Would you?" Peter asked

"Maybe," Susan smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means maybe"

"What am I supposed to do with a maybe," said Peter, "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

Susan shrugged and began to walk away.

"So I guess that means no?" Peter tried to keep his voice causal, but disappointment filled him.

He bit his lip and hurried after her.

"Why not?" he demanded. Peter knew it sounded childish and he felt his cheeks turn pink.

Susan turned to face him and noticed his pinked cheeks. Smiling mockingly she asked, "Peter are you blushing?"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not and why are you asking a question if you already know the answer?"

"So you admit you're blushing! Why would you do that?"

"What? Admit that I'm blushing?" said Peter a look of confusion crossed his handsome face

"So you do admit?"

"Why are we even having this convocation?" asked Peter, "There's no point in it!"

Susan crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. A smile crossed her features, "There is a point in this convocation. You were blushing when you asked me to dance. Why?"

Peter knew he was caught out, "I don't know" he snapped suddenly. Before he knew what had happened he had walked out of the throne room and up the corridor and towards his chamber. He walked over to the window and pulled it up, feeling the cool night's breeze on his hot face.

He leaned against the side of the window frame. He sighed. Peter knew he shouldn't have got angry at Susan, but it had really frustrating when she played her games.

Meanwhile Susan stood stunned by Peter's outburst. She watched him hurry out the room and she quickly followed him. She followed him until he arrived at his chambers and went inside.

Why had he been so touchy, she thought. Especially about the whole blushing thing? She approached his door and knocked.

"Peter?" she said. There was no response. She opened the door and looked inside and saw Peter had his back to her, leaning against the window frame. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

She approached him slowly. "Peter?" she said again. Still he ignored her. Maybe he needs some space to breath, she thought. She turned around and headed back to the door. She open it and was about to walk out when Peter spoke.

"I lied."

"What?" she said confused. She didn't understand, "You lied? About what?"

She walked up to him and stood next to him, looking up at him. The breeze ruffled his hair slightly.

"About why I was blushing."

"Peter," said Susan softly, "You don't have to explain…"

"No," said Peter, turning to his sister, "I want to. I want to explain."

Peter hesitated for a few moments before answering, "Well, I don't really know _why_ I was blushing. Well, I do…I just did and, well…"

Susan watched him struggle to say what he wanted to say, "Look, I know this is going to sound like rubbish to you, but I guess I was blushing because…" he swallowed and tried again, "Because I like you."

He looked away from her. However Susan seemed confused, "Peter, I'm your sister. We're family, wouldn't you like me?"

Peter shook his head and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it and said, "No, that's not what I meant. I love you more then a sister. More then a brother should love a sister."

He looked up at her. She said nothing; just stood there staring at him. Stunned was how she was feeling. She never expected this. Never.

"I have to go," she said. She turned around and began to head to the door when she left a warm hand grip hers and pull her back.

"Wait," Peter said softly. She turned to walk away again but he tighter his grip to stop her. Please, his eyes begged her

Susan stared at him. Peter had never begged her before, but she wouldn't give into him. She shook and head, turned and before he could stop her she had fled from the room.

He ran out after her and followed her as she hurried down a deserted corridor, through the kitchens and out through the back part of the castle and down into the beautiful gardens.

She ran down into the darkest part of the gardens, hoping not to be found. She ran into the maze and found it very dark. She felt her way along the leaved walls. She leaned against one of them and shut her eyes.

She tried to register everything that Peter had told her. She didn't know how long she stood there for, but eventually she sat down. Staring into the darkness around her, the cold biting into her unclothed skin.

"Susan?"

She heard her name in the darkness. Knowing the voice of the speaker she turned in the direction of the sound.

"Peter?" she asked, unsurely

**Please review. Chapter 2 up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to all who reviewed! I'm sorry this chapter was so long to update! But it's here now and that's all that matters, so enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing, expect this idea!

Susan sat on the floor shivering as Peter came towards her. He saw her sitting there her pale skin glowed slightly from the moonlight and he felt his stomach spin in empathy for her. She looked so small and vulnerable.

She stared at him as he walked towards her but she didn't say anything.

"Susan," he said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He trailed off because he didn't know what he was sorry for. He just was. He was sorry that he loved her like this. He walked to her and sat down next to her. She didn't look at him but she didn't move away.

"Su," he said again, "Please, just say something. Anything."

"What's there to say, you've said much more then I expected you to," she said not taking her eyes off the spot on the floor in front of her.

He turned his body around to face her and he sat on his knees. He took her shoulders and his hands felt wonderfully warm against her freezing skin. She looked up at him with an unreadable look on her face.

"I love you Susan," he said, "more then you think. More then you'll ever know."

He raised his hand and brushed her cheek lightly, making his sister shiver. She remained silent, leaving her brother in suspense of her answer. Or maybe she didn't want to talk, thought Peter.

Finally she said something, "Even if we did have feelings for each other, doesn't mean we could do anything about it."

Peter sat there, staring at her, "So you do have feelings for me."

A frustrated look crossed her pretty features and she stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"Peter you're not listening to what I'm saying. We can't have this. We can't commit incest. We just can't…"

Her voice trailed off, sounding strained.

"Su, nobody needs to know. It'll be a secret, only between me and you. Not even Ed or Lu will know."

But Susan just shook her head, sadly, "No Peter, we can't have any of it. It's forbidden, you know that, we both know that!"

Peter felt as though his world was crumbling apart. He was feeling more heartbroken then he had been back in England, where incest was against the law, well so he had heard. He had thought in Narnia maybe she might give in, but it seemed as though he was fighting a losing battle.

"Please, Su," he begged, "Please."

He walked to her and put both his hands on her arms, wanting her to see sense. But this wasn't sense and he knew it. She was right, what he wanted, what both of them wanted was wrong.

"No Peter," she said more firmly, "I will not give in."

She moved away from his touch and began to walk away. Peter watched her for a moment before rushing to her, grabbing both her shoulders, spun her around and crushed his lips to hers.

He felt her body tense and she went very stiff. Peter had his eyes closed but he suspected that Susan's were wide with surprise. Peter put everything he had into this kiss, knowing that it was his only chance. He buried his fingers into her raven hair and ran them through it.

God knows how long they stood there for but Peter continued to kiss her over and over and over again and still she did not pull away. Finally at long last he pulled his lips slowly from hers and looked at her.

She had relaxed a great deal and she opened her eyes and to his dismay they glared at him.

She turned away from him and whispered, "You did that on purpose, didn't you. I will not give in Peter. It doesn't matter if I have feelings for you, I can't mark you with incest. I can't do that to you."

And she began to walk away. But this time Peter didn't stop Susan. He stood there, watching her go, watching as she disappeared into the darkness, taking his soul with her.

And now it was his turn to sit in the cold darkness of the Narnian night and get lost in his thoughts with the feel of Susan's lips still upon his.

**Fin.**

**Sorry I had to end it on a sad note but I thought it maybe good for this story. Sorry it was such a short chapter but please, please review!**


End file.
